Somarinoa's Sapient Gallery
For images of Somarinoa's more animalistic species, please view Somarinoa's Non-Sapient Gallery. For images of species considered to br monsters, view Somarinoa's Monster Gallery. A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn sapient species. This is not a complete list of species who have had images drawn of them and eventually all species will hopefully get drawn. This is however all species who have had images already uploaded. Species denoted with a "†" indicate races who have gone extinct and can be considered officially deceased (even though the species exist over a billion years and so, therefore, all species have died out at some point). Articles that lack a picture will contain a Crawler image instead. Size Diagrams Ailodon Lineup.png|Ailodon Amebzian Lineup.png|Amebzian Aurix Lineup.png|Aurix Azghora Lineup.png|Azghora Crimson Vuurix Lineup.png|Crimson Vuurix Diarix Lineup.png|Diarix Eikiphir Lineup.png|Eikiphir Grand Zharkulan Lineup.png|Grand Zharkulan Hydrothi Lineup.png|Hydrothi Laavol Lineup.png|Laavol Oaad Lineup.png|Oaad Poacher Lineup.png|Poacher Savpraxx Worker Lineup.png|Savpraxx Worker Tlillisk Lineup.png|Tlillisk Zhivysh Lineup.png|Zhivysh Zolacian Lineup.png|Zolacian A Aard Spore.png|Aard Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Abyssal Zharkulan Ahhc Spore.png|Ahhc Ailodon.png|Ailodon Crawler Top Card.png|Almes Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Amebzian Small Image.png|Amebzian Crawler Top Card.png|Anunnaki Aolu Imperial Soldier Spore.png|Aolu Aurix - Zommian Crusader Diagram.png|Aurix (Ovokentron ultravenator) Auzhoax.png|Auzhoax Avin Battlemech Spore.png|Avin Aydane Spore.png|Aydane Ayzuuk Spore.png|Ayzuuk Ayzuuk Mutation Spore.png|Ayzuuk Mutation Azghora Diagram.png|†Azghora B Banned Watchman Download.png|Banned Bhudd Protectorate Spore.png|Bhudd Bhulliburd Enforcer Spore.png|Bhulliburd Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Brachixan.png|Brachixan Bryder Naked Spore.png|Bryder (Brydys mercantillia) C Aurix - Hold Recepticles.png|Campian Eyecon Hadess Doll.png|†Centro Crawler Top Card.png|Changeling Crawler Top Card.png|Chaos Dragoon Crawler Top Card.png|Chaos Elemental Ciitarkian Alien A Day.jpg|Ciitarkian (Saccobipedalus saccoscientia) Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Commati Small Image.png|Commati Crawler Top Card.png|Compiler Commander Kaumpi Spore.png|Compsognathus sapien Crimson Vuurix.png|Crimson Vuurix Crozo Nightlord Spore.png|Crozo Crawler Top Card.png|Cylaasti D Crawler Top Card.png|Darktooth Dark Starrider Download.png|Dark Starrider Crawler Top Card.png|Dekkachron Dementian Spore.png|Dementian Desilic Spore.png|Desilic Diarix.png|Diarix Crawler Top Card.png|Digester Diplod Portrait.png|Diplod Amphorian (Deinoneustes diplopteryxopsis) Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi Crawler Top Card.png|Dragoon Crawler Top Card.png|Drylung Dualitonce Spore.png|Dualitonce Dudegrop Farmer Spore.png|Dudegrop E Eikiphir Ecologist Small Image.png|Eikiphir Crawler Top Card.png|Einjel Crawler Top Card.png|Elking Crawler Top Card.png|Enjelic Evelin Survivor Spore.png|Evelin Eyesnout Observer Spore.png|Eyesnout F Fafni Brute Spore.png|Fafni Crawler Top Card.png|Fallen Fangdog Spore.png|Fangdog Fittest Spore Showoff 1.png|Fittest Fittest Brute Spore.png|Fittest Brute Fittest Pygmy Berserker Spore.png|Fittest Pygmy Berserker Fittest Runner Spore.png|Fittest Runner Fittest Scaler Spore.png|Fittest Scaler Fittest Snipclaw Spore.png|Fittest Snipclaw Flokkolf Spore.png|Flokkolf Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Crawler Top Card.png|Forerunner Crawler Top Card.png|Frenzied Leaper File:Frenzish Space Spore.png|Frenzish G Galapa Official Art.png|Galapa Tadfish Concept.jpg|Ghazra Ghremm Tinker Spore.png|Ghremm A Discovery Is Made.png|Glairnog Air Devil Concept.jpg|Glite Glumbert Spore.png|Glumbert Crawler Top Card.png|Gohd Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Gorf Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan Grantaccha Spore.png|Grantaccha Crawler Top Card.png|Greed Greep Spore.png|Greep Crawler Top Card.png|Grellian Grimsnort Spore.png|Grimsnort Crawler Top Card.png|Grokk H Crawler Top Card.png|Hammerzhark Hatmandu.png|Hatmandu Crawler Top Card.png|Heartless Henzap Spore.png|Henzap Hevanite Sprite.png|Hevanites Hugbug Spore.png|Hugbug Savpraxx Trophy.png|Human Crawler Top Card.png|Hushian Hydrothi Lineup.png|Hydrothi I Iiig Spore.png|Iiig Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Infested Kqa Spore.png|Infested Kqa Aurix Zerg.png|Instigator Irstaxxonyu Spore.png|Irstaxxonyu Isk Overlord Spore.png|Isk J Crawler Top Card.png|Jaw Jaw Diimon Spore.png|Jaw Diimon Jho Planetary Guard Download.png|Jho Crawler Top Card.png|Jigoku Crawler Top Card.png|Jiwa Crawler Top Card.png|Jlell Crawler Top Card.png|Jovian K Crawler Top Card.png|Kaetarkian Crawler Top Card.png|Kaot Crawler Top Card.png|Karnivosk Crawler Top Card.png|Kavossh Kelerius New Concept.jpg|Kelerius Keston Starfarer.png|Keston Crawler Top Card.png|Klenxixian Crawler Top Card.png|Klotrilk Klutine.png|Klutine Knoderilsk Spore.png|Knoderilsk Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama Crawler Top Card.png|Kokoda Kqa Spore.png|Kqa Crawler Top Card.png|Krava Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Kravvyn Crawler Top Card.png|Kuman Crawler Top Card.png|Kyisziqan L Laavol Small Image.png|Laavol Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc Landlord Land Baron.png|Landlord Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Dr. Quaylana Spore.png|Leaping Pricecutter Lizui Starfarer Spore.png|Lizui Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Loranche Crawler Top Card.png|Lorc Lubyum Concept.png|Lubyum Lunacite Spore.png|Lunacite Crawler Top Card.png|Lyssh M Mahatma Spore.png|Mahatma Marshwatcher Spore.png|Marshwatcher Crawler Top Card.png|Mastermind Crawler Top Card.png|†Martian Crawler Top Card.png|Massocion Amphorian Mechantin Spore.png|Mechantin Crawler Top Card.png|Mercurian Milgani Spore.png|Milgani Crawler Top Card.png|Millicrab Minifrit Spore.png|Minifrit Crawler Top Card.png|Mindbender Mnemosyne Concept.jpg|Mnemosyne Mohm Space Pirate Spore.png|Mohm Molouida Spore.png|Molouida Crawler Top Card.png|Mo'gak Moppet Spore 1.png|Moppet Crawler Top Card.png|†Morrakka Motik Spore.png|Motik Crawler Top Card.png|Multitasker Chief Palier's Death.png|Murfin N Infested Ukalaril Concept.png|Necrusk Crawler Top Card.png|Neptunian Nomad Sagan IV.png|†Nomad (Probiscisaurus prototarkhi) Crawler Top Card.png|Norjji Nowiss.png|Nowiss O Oaad Concept.png|Oaad Olfactite Spore.png|Olfactite Apostrol Concept.jpg|Olostrum Crawler Top Card.png|Op Crawler Top Card.png|Ophidan Orb (Species).png|Orb Aurix Tyranid.png|Overbearer P Paragra New Concept.jpg|Paragra Pecto Spore.png|Pecto Pecto Bully Spore.png|Pecto Bully Crawler Top Card.png|Percusa Permitted.png|Permitted Phlurt Spore.png|Phlurt Phii Concept.jpg|Phoid Pikra Concept.jpg|Pikra Platterkat Spore.png|Platterkat Crawler Top Card.png|Plutonian Poacher Aurix.png|Poacher Praazhm Fishing.png|Praazhm Crawler Top Card.png|Precursor Psitacio Spore.png|Psittacisapien Q Qalla Spore.png|Qalla Qixis Statcard.png|Qixis Crawler Top Card.png|Quadrotesson Quirix.png|Quirix Quok Miasmite Spore.png|Quok R Rastafarian Eyyy Mon.png|Rastafarian Crawler Top Card.png|Ravager Ravageworm Family.png|Ravageworm (Ravener horribilis) Crawler Top Card.png|Raver Crawler Top Card.png|Reathler Reconnasaur Spore.png|Reconnasaur Crawler Top Card.png|Riktik Crawler Top Card.png|Rivifid S File:Sandpraxx Canteen Spore New.png|Sandpraxx (Surpraxxidae zandineustes) No Image.png|Saturnian Savpraxxi Worker.png|Savpraxx (Surpraxxidae pratina) No Image.png|Scoriapraxx (Surpraxxidae ebonius) No Image.png|Sculptor No Image.png|Seapraxx (Surpraxxidae azzurroneustes) Seatyrant.png|Seatyrant No Image.png|Sectyd No Image.png|Shardpraxx (Surpraxxidae crystalis) No Image.png|Shapeon No Image.png|Shino No Image.png|Shredder Zebezo.jpg|Shrumite No Image.png|Skuth No Image.png|Slggr No Image.png|Slime Diimon Slogg Spore.png|Slogg Slonoska New Concept.jpg|Slonoska Snapdragon Spore.png|Snapdragon No Image.png|Snowpraxx (Surpraxxidae glacieralis) No Image.png|Soleian Solutionary Shaman Spore.png|Solutionary Spelban New Concept.jpg|Spelban No Image.png|Sphere No Image.png|Sphere Diimon Spince.png|Spince No Image.png|Spiral Scalp No Image.png|Splatterkat No Image.png|Sporepraxx (Surpraxxidae acidis) No Image.png|Squathil No Image.png|Starrider Stralk Dynamic.png|Stralk No Image.png|Surpentraxx (Surpraxxidae piros) Surrpenssa Pirate.png|Surrpenssa - T Tauntar Small Nude.png|Tauntar Technarian Spore.png|†Technarian (While technically they still exist, they've all been shut down since the defeat of NodChohr Hierarchy on planet Hush) Tentaculak.png|Tentaculak Crawler Top Card.png|Terranian Thraxxus.png|Thraxxus Crawler Top Card.png|Tiankl Crawler Top Card.png|Titan Wurm Tlillisk Sizes.png|Tlillisk Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk Crawler Top Card.png|Toryd Crawler Top Card.png|Trailblazer Tridley Spore.png|Tridley Troglodyte Monster Space Sprite.png|Troglodyte U Crawler Top Card.png|Unhanskak Crawler Top Card.png|Uranian Urkhail Concept.jpg|Urkhail Crawler Top Card.png|Urthican Urvhara Spore.png|Urvhara Crawler Top Card.png|Urzheck Uu'taeris Spore.png|Uu'taeris V Crawler Top Card.png|Vandalizer Crawler Top Card.png|Velorian Crawler Top Card.png|Venusian Crawler Top Card.png|Vggdrassil Vhalslask Clothed Spore.png|Vhalslask Crawler Top Card.png|Viiska Crawler Top Card.png|Vleph Voiasenso Starcitizen Spore 2.png|Voiasenso Crawler Top Card.png|Vorashi W Crawler Top Card.png|Wangkok Wygonakan Villager.png|Wygonakan X Xakk Concept.jpg|Xakk Crawler Top Card.png|Xixixian Xkex Malicious Intent.png|Xkex Xmo Spore.png|Xmo Y Yalthrop Spore.png|Yalthrop Crawler Top Card.png|Yggdrassil Yiali Spore.png|Yiali Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin Yimra Platoon Spore.png|Yimra Crawler Top Card.png|Yothrak Crawler Top Card.png|Ytatta Z Zadej Fishing Spore.png|Zadej Crawler Top Card.png|Zalt Amphorian Crawler Top Card.png|Zaryn Zavvaku Civilization.png|Zavvaku Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Zazlotl Zeigox Spore T0.png|Zeigox Zhivysh.png|Zhivysh Zhor Drone Spore.png|Zhor Crawler Top Card.png|Zoaraptor Amphorian Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold Zolacian Small.png|Zolacian Vuunega Chronicles Cover.png|†Zomm Zrrmzarix.png|Zrrmzarix Crawler Top Card.png|Zurcosh Zymphala_Starchitect.png|Zymphala Category:Galleries Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters Category:Somarinoa's Content